Impressions
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca's belief over the saying 'First impression last' might change after meeting a certain soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Impressions

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: On Going

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Chapter 1

First Impressions Don't Last in his Case

Siluca Meletes is known to be a perfectionist and a high standard of a woman her age, especially she already built up a name for herself from her University. Her father a renowned Mage and Imperial tactician taught her many things which brought her to her top spot right now.

In order for her to complete her final color, she must have her field practice with her medical and healing knowledge. Siluca is known to jump from one course to another completing them with high grades, however on this one, this is her final one and she is with her mentor and best friends coming along to another country to do volunteer medical mission as her training.

Siluca at the moment is irritated at the military personnel who are being loud handing relief goods to the village people, they were having bad jokes, Siluca was about to snap when another military personnel in the same uniform except he was heavily strapped with tactical ammunition rig and strapped, "Pipe it, miss doctor right over there is annoyed" the man smiled and her and Siluca felt insulted being called out of her annoyance, rolling her eyes she looked away, her mentor Lady Margaret bit her lower lip at her rejection.

He just shakes his head and helped the others carry out the medical crew's equipment.

* * *

"Okay, that was just plain mean of you" said by Siluca's friend.

"Please, he's either wanting to hit on me or being smug or some sort" she shrugged, "Laura, don't tell me your standards lowered to soldiers like them? They're chaos to everyone! They support war"

"You know, your belief on things are a bit mean" Laura accused, "And if I wanted a military man my bet is either Lord Villar or Lord Deuz, but both of them are married and taken" she sighed, "But maybe I'll find someone as sweet and loyal like them" she dreamily said.

"For now I wanted to finish this volunteer work, I kind of feel bad from the people of Dartania they have to suffer the chaos of war, it hurts me to see those children all malnourished and sickly" she sighed.

"It hurts too" said her best friend, "Come, let's get lunch from the guys before we have another shift" Laura invited.

Heading to where their group, they were all seated on the floor with a carpet, plates served with heavily spiced food are being shared, so does some chicken being passed around, Siluca looked horrified since there is no spoon or utensils they are eating with their hands until the same guy offered her food using his hand feeding her, "Don't worry, I washed and did not eat yet. Try it" he told and urged her.

"You know, Siluca it's bad to decline the local's food, they bothered themselves to serve and offer their food" Margaret her mentor coaxed her, Siluca who don't know how to eat rice by hand took the soldier's offer and ate the food he was feeding her.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Good, I guess, not spicy or strong in flavor, just right" she flushed at his smile and offered another, "Lady Margaret mentioned you're not good at eating the local dish with your bare hands so I hope you don't mind the help?" their companions remained quiet and tried not to notice his affections to her.

She continued to eat while he feeds her, he used his thumb to push off the rice on his four fingers shaped to a scoop and used his other hand to catch the falling grains from feeding her.

After they were done, the guy took the plate quietly and went to the old lady who was making the food and placed it on a big plastic basin for the plates to be washed, he cleaned his hands and continued to help the others, "You know, he made the food with Baba, right over there" giggled Margaret trying to guilt her student, "He asked me if you liked spicy or not and other trivial cooking question to your taste, you know it was nice of him even though you were rude earlier. He even fed you" Siluca looked guilty from her words and that's what she wanted.

"I know you believe in the words first impression lasts, but just because he's a soldier he's a savage to your eyes" she carried, "My Villar for one is a soldier but he strongly dislike war or killing anyone, remember that" her mentor then left, Siluca was left to think of her actions and felt awful he treated the man rudely earlier that morning, she looked at his direction and he can be seen smiling and being mobbed by the children asking him to play.

* * *

The evening later after dinner, Siluca found the guy who had been nice to her; sitting by his Wrangler Jeep's hood sipping something from his canteen mug, his rig vest was placed at the side for his easy access but was off to his body where he can relax. She bit her lower lip and decided to knock on his Jeep's side.

Whipping his head who it was; Siluca with her hands laced together on her behind and leaned in a bit to the front, "Hi, am I disturbing?" she asked.

"Oh… not… not at all, sorry I can't offer you a seat, please if you want you can sit here" he offered the hood of his terrain vehicle, she flushed and thanked him, "So uhm… what brought you here, I'm sure your friends are asking where you are right now" he looked at the tent where the others are.

"They're fine without me there, besides I uhm… want to apologize and say thanks to you from earlier"

"Don't think about it, it's fine, besides I understand how you are upset to men in green with weapons of destruction" pointing at his gun, "Lady Margaret told me" he added.

"Oh…" Siluca now felt more embarrassed.

"I know this kind of job is hateful" he chuckled, "I do hate it, but it has some perks" he looked at her with a funny face and she giggled.

"And what perks is that? You get high salary?" she giggled.

"That too, but after seeing people being liberated and free from harsh environment" it all went to click with Siluca.

"Are you Theo Cornaro, the hero?" she then pulled him straight and read his name tag on his uniform surprising him.

"Yes I am, you know me?" he blinked.

"There are no people who don't know the liberator!" she gasped, "I'm so sorry earlier!" she blushed at her rudeness, "if there is none that knows about your name they might be hiding in some rocks!" she said.

"Nice to meet you too, by the way I haven't ask you name miss beautiful" he flushed a bit at his forwardness.

"I'm sorry, I'm Siluca Meletes" she replied blushing as well.

"You know I wanted to be honest, you caught my attention yesterday when you arrived with the others, I mean you're pretty and serious when you work, but most especially when you convinced that stubborn man earlier this morning to get himself some treatment and even tended to him even though he was a pain from the ass" he chuckled.

"Oh… well I just want him to get better, I heard from the translator that he is the only one that supports his family and he's very ill so that's what all I can do, at least I helped when I can.

"You know, that's one of the things that attracts me more, honest when it comes to work, hardworking, headstrong and knows how to stand in place, I like you" with the sudden confession she looked shocked at the hero.

"Please don't jest Lord Theo" she awkwardly laughed.

"I'm not, I like you that's why I was showing my interest earlier, I'm being honest right now because of an advice my late father told me"

"And what advice was that?" she inquired out of interest.

"That if when I see my future with someone, I need to jump immediately to the chance if I have one. My father proposed to my mother after meeting her, he promised her he would court her forever if it means they are to be married" Siluca looked baffled.

"I lost both of them while I was seven, I saw both of them being killed in front of my two eyes because of war and the thirst for power, as you may know I'm the last of the Cornaro clan after the whole family was killed. Our loyal footman and son sacrificed themselves to save me and be the hope of our country, no one suspected the real heir is alive" be bitterly snorted, "My adoptive father Sartorus-"

"Wait, the great Merlin?!" her eyes sparkled and Theo chuckled.

"Yes, Papa he cared and hidden me. Taught me things and gave me a protective name so I can enroll and have my proper education" he chuckled, "With my persistence gathering some people in my country and have rebellion from one base to another seizing weaponry and heavy vehicles for our use, we finally got the Rossinis, however I wouldn't have done anything without for one Rossini who had been helping me, he wanted change to despite killing his own family in the process, it's for the better good" he sighed.

"Still, quite the accomplishment after the successful rebellion and having to liberate not just one but three countries, your home, Bulltava from Sir Dimitri and Dartania from Lord Melza"

"I doing what I see fit" he told, "I'm a child raised in conflict and I want to stop that"

"I guess you're the first to break one of my beliefs" she giggled.

"And what is that?" he asked leaning back using his arms as his support.

"Not all first impression would last, you're pretty much different"

"Want some?" he asked offering his drink and Siluca flushed.

"What is it?" she asked looking the contents but it was a bit dark so she can't see anything.

"White wine from my country, it's our treasure" he told, Siluca knows that Sistina is the number one richest country at the present because of the governing Archduke's or in this case Theo's effort as the agricultural and tourism capital of the Empire since the place has natural beauty and rich soil where they grow various crops to be shipped exported and transported.

"I wanted to try one of Sistina's best, so why not" she shrugged and took the cup and had her sip, "This is nice!" she told with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Now I know what to send you as a gift" he chuckled.

"Please stop teasing" she flushed.

"I'm not" he told, "Here have some more, but careful this is strong, I don't want you to suffer the thing called hangover, I hate it myself" he told and she laughed.

* * *

"Is it just me or are they so comfortable?" the soldiers peeked at their Commanding General who's having his private moment with the Witch in training.

"Aw… everyone failed to notice the indirect kiss they are sharing~" Laura giggled and everyone looked at her, "The cup, they are sharing one cup, goodness you people are unbelievable" rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'll tell my husband Theo finally found someone and Siluca at that" giggled Margaret pulling out her phone to steal a picture of the two, "I can't believe he tamed out feisty tiger" she continued.

"Well, Commander is very much lovable in his own way, oh look!" he pointed, "Commander just scored!" she kissed his cheek.

"Wait what?!" Laura and the other medical girls scooted with the soldiers peeking at the two.

"Damn, I really do believe the stereotype joke, Villar was saying about men in Sistina" Margaret mused.

"Like?" Laura and the other three girls turned to her.

"That they are smoother than a baby's butt, considering Siluca he got her to kiss him already" shaking her head.

And the girls' mouth turned 'O' shape.

~Chapter END~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Person behind the Big Name

The next morning Siluca woke up fresh after she had slept to a nice room, unlike she had slept in her sleeping bag in an a tent a day before, Theo offered his own bigger room which is made out of shipping container converted to a nice one bedroom shack where they stay, he and the others went in patrol and hasn't arrived back yet.

Siluca who went in to take her duty and join her friends after shower, she wasn't even starting yet when familiar men rushed in, Lassic and Neyman carrying Theo in their shoulders dragging him to their medical tent, he was gushing blood from his stomach and has some bruises on his head, she went to alert mode, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" she immediately asked not letting her mentor and professorspeak.

"This is normal I'm fine" Theo chuckled.

"You're covered with blood and still bleeding and you're fine? Are you stupid! STRIP!" she lost it and started to fuss over him, Lassic and Neyman don't know to wither laugh, tease their little love team, gush over them, or feel sad for their commander being shot.

"Commander saved a child from being killed by one of the militants and hot hit, he fell off the second floor after" Neyman reported to her.

"What are you made of, superman? How can you survive that fall with a shot?" looking at him amazed.

"I told you, Hades hates me and I'm not welcome to his place"

"Glad that Hades hates you, who else despises you?" Siluca rides along with his joke and the two soldiers who's present with the medical team.

"Probably the guy who shot me, the second floor, calculus, Algebra and the guys at the fifth division?" he questioned himself at the last one.

"Don't worry Calculus hates me too" Siluca added and cleaned his wound extracting the bullet out, "I don't know if it's your physic that saved you or the bullet is just less penetrating?" Siluca marveled at his rock solid wash board abdominal muscles gained from his years of training and workout on the field.

She bandaged him up – after sewing his gun wound close, she asked for the boys to get her clean shirt for him and helped him wear it, "Thanks for patching me up" he smiled at her affectionately.

"You know this is the fist that Commander is declining or fighting with the medic" snorted by a raven haired soldier who just came in checking on Theo and Siluca raised her brows while she tends to another patient on check – up.

"Well, it meant I get to have her attention I'd get shot everyday willingly" Theo jest and everyone turned to him with amused looks.

"I have a friend who owns a funeral home, I can order you a coffin with a nice lining to match you bad jokes" Siluca had enough of his life risking jokes which at times he tends to take seriously, everyone laughed at them and Theo pouted at her.

"Remember the time in college where we posted a lost poster for his Highness Alexis? 'Lost friend Alexis Deux, last seen with girlfriend, suspect of his disappearance, girlfriend, if you find him tell him we have a barbecue' if you do, I might tell the boys to prepare one for you, you're starting to stray away" Juzel said and Theo looked at him with 'Are – you – serious' look.

Siluca lost it and laughed her hearts off, "Why are you like this?" Theo asked his friend.

"You embarrassed me from my last date, now it's my turn, oh and here this is his college picture when he was broken by math, there were four panels in the picture, one where Theo in his normal cargo shorts and shirt with his Crocks slippers; he is sitting in the library trying to study with a caption 'He's been solving number one for two hours already' with a smiley, second is when his face is covered with his palms, 'Three hours later' , third is where he's seated on the floor with both hands on his head 'I think Calc broke him' and lastly Siluca lost it when Theo laid sideways on the floor hugging his knee with a big snap chat caption, 'he lost it'. "He's the meme of the group when it comes to calculus.

"You were not joking when Calculus hate you?" Siluca wiping the tear on her eye.

"The problem still haunts me in my sleep, the same question went out my exam the week later" he told and Siluca slapped the table laughing with the others, the people who came for check up were all wondering why they are laughing like crazy.

"Oh, remember that time when you got your results from home economics right?" Theo reminded his friend, "You dug up a hole for a half a day and practically gave up after you still won't fit in that hole?" Siluca is now holding Theo to steady herself from all the laughter.

"I swear these two plus his Highness Alexis, my husband and Klute are the ultimate clowns in their school!" said by Margaret laughing herself off.

"Villar after he received your delayed message three in the morning he started waking us up with blaring calls telling us you said yes" Juzel said.

"By morning my eye bags were screaming fucking bloody hell and I want to murder him but I'm thinking he's a friend and I can't" Theo added and Juzel replied.

"The feelings are mutual" replied Juzel.

* * *

Later that lunch Siluca scolds the Commanding soldier after he started to join the kitchen staff cooking and straining himself.

"My father cooks for my mother and serve her like a Queen, I myself raised by my father taught me how to treat my future so let me" he told Siluca winking.

"Don't me! You are still injured!" she sighed and poked where the wound is and Theo winced.

"Mean" he pouted.

"You're not giving up are you?" she asked.

"I'm stubborn as my friends say, I'm not giving up until that loud and crispy yes is achieved" he winked.

"We just met yesterday and you proposed, how can I not be shocked!" she put her hands to her waist and shakes her head.

"I told you, it worked on my parents I know it would work on us" he grinned, now come, food's done, Baba's about to serve" he told.

While everyone is sitting on the floor for lunch, Theo then taught Siluca how to eat, her hands scoops the food clumsily making Theo chuckle and help her since she gets little food from how she is doing.

"How come you're good at this?" she asked upset she can't eat on her own without her food getting spilled.

"His ability to adapt is scary trust us" his military men replied and Theo shrugged and helped Siluca eat by feeding her again.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they were having another private moment together, sitting over the hood of his Jeep and sharing his tea with her in his canteen cup, her head is leaning on his shoulder.

"I hope you got to know the real me rather than the Archduke, Hero and liberator as the people call me?" he told.

"I did, it's nice I mean you are totally different from what the media describe, you don't like appearances over media or any other attention tabloids which would plug in your face, I mean I did not recognize you because you used to have a short hair where you're sides are shaved" she explained.

"Well, it was required for uniform, now that I'm an official and the Minister of Defense I get o have my original hair back" he told.

"You're different from what the media describes, you're mean, frank, dead honest and dislike media, so I assumed you're scary" she giggled and Theo put his arms around her and she leaned even closer, "I don't know why I'm comfortable with you" she was questioning herself.

"It means you're attracted to me, so if you say yes to my proposal just like my father did to my mother I would court you for the rest of our lives, serve you as my Queen and be there when you need me"

"Are you trying to get me o say yes that quick with that?" she looked dumbfounded at him.

"Is it working?" he winked.

"A bit" she told, "Give me more time okay? This is quick"

"I know, I'm just reminding, besides I hate to know that someone would take you from me" he added.

"Seriously, Theo, stop it" she giggled.

"I like how you call me, I'm not the names they started to call me, I'm just Theo around you" he told.

"Good, because you're not under reserved in my name" she declared.

"I like it" Theo chuckled.

"But really Calculus?" Siluca looked at him weirdly.

"I told you that subject hates me, why does it even exist?" and Siluca again lost it.

~Chapter END~


End file.
